Three Stars
by ToasterBunny
Summary: Two years before the Chaotix was formed, Espio and his close friend become involved in a bitter war between two nations. Chapter 3 is up.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The two nations of Junica and Murasa have been engaged in bitter conflict for years. The fires of war have scorched the lands, claiming the lives of soldiers and civilians alike. After what seemed to be an endless struggle, the nations have come to a stalemate. The President of Junica decided to create a peace treaty and has convinced Murasa to agree to the terms. No more fighting. Peace has returned, at least for now.

Four years have passed. Espio and his mother, who lived in the nation of Junica, were enjoying the tranquility in the sleepy village of Yan. But an important discovery within Murasa's borders could change the fate of the two nations, and perhaps beyond. This event has stirred Murasa's highest seat of power into motion.

With each passing day, the return of war was becoming more and more a possibility.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

Espio's heart was thumping. Sweat formed on his brow. He stood completely still, eyes and fists fixated on the target. He knew his opponent was bigger than him, stronger than him, faster than him. Espio was outclassed thus far in the fight. A bit of blood formed on his lip. But he couldn't let that mindset affect him. He had to concentrate.

Espio rushed forth with a swift one-two punch, only to be deflected effortlessly. The opponent retaliated with a one-two combination of his own. Espio sidestepped the first right punch, but didn't expect the left sidekick which struck him clean in the ribs.

With a hard grunt, he stepped back. The pain made him wince, legs became unsteady. He quickly performed a sweep kick, but the opponent saw it coming. The opposition countered with a devastating jump kick that caught him square in the jaw.

Espio was knocked flat on his back. His head rattled with pain. He clenched his teeth and fists in a mix of frustration and pain. But he wasn't done yet, and he leapt to his feet.

"That's enough Espio."

"I…I can go on Master."

The next several seconds were an impressive trade-off of swift punches between the two. Both of them dodged and blocked each other's blows with amazing speed. But Espio couldn't keep it up for long. He faltered. He caught a jab, a body blow, and a roundhouse kick to the head. Espio tumbled to the floor in what felt like half a second.

"Enough."

Master Citan stepped forth between the two fighters.

"Rei, excellent technique. You have great potential."

"Thank you Sensei." The bigger red chameleon bowed.

The old, bald man turned toward the defeated one.

"Espio, you need to focus. You are too headstrong. I can tell from watching you that your mind wasn't in it at all."

He slowly but steadily got back to his feet, pride barely intact.

"I'm sorry Sensei." He bowed. "I will make an effort to do better."

Master Citan turned toward the other six students who lined up neatly in the dojo. A total of eight were under his tutelage.

"We will meet again in three days. Practice your training until then. You are dismissed."

"Yes Sensei." They all bowed, and left the dojo single file.

Espio waited until the others left before stepping outside. It was time to head home. There was pleasant weather to look forward to. It was warm with a slight breeze, the afternoon sun present in the clear skies. The chameleon walked with a slight limp. Sharp pain was shooting through his body, but it took a back seat to what he was really feeling at the time.

A bronze coin on the ground caught his attention. He bent over to pick it up.

"Nice ass!"

Espio's face transformed from stone to "what?" in a split second. He recognized that voice. The chameleon stood up and turned around. Standing before Espio in all his confident glory was his closest friend and partner in crime, Thomas.

Thomas was a golden squirrel wearing his lucky blue bomber jacket, and had been best friends with Espio longer than either of them could remember. The two were the same age of fourteen with strikingly similar body types. Their height and weight were pretty equal. Thomas' baby blue eyes were a stark contrast to Espio's cat-like yellow ones.

"What's with the face? It was a compliment. Having a nice ass _is_ a good thing."

Espio just ignored that comment and continued walking. "I guess you saw that rather pathetic fight I put up against Rei."

Thomas jogged a bit to be at pace with Espio. "It was just a practice sparring match. Besides, you're still considered second best among all the students. That ain't too shabby."

Espio sighed. "I know. But still, I have a long way to go if I want to surpass Rei."

"Yeah, no kidding. He is a beast."

"I just have to train as hard as I can. Every single day. No compromising."

"You do that. And if you can't beat Rei, I'll step in and challenge him. I got your back. I'll win it."

Espio couldn't help but smirk. "You? Beat Rei? I know you like to joke around but that is pretty hilarious."

Thomas puffed up his furred chest. "Hey now. I'm not considered third best in the class for nothing. I have untapped potential baby! Soon nobody will be able to touch me!"

"You're only third because the rest of them stink."

"I'm going to tell them you said that too."

Espio shrugged. "I don't care. Go right ahead."

"On second thought, how about we make a little bet?" Thomas asked.

The chameleon was intrigued. "I'm listening."

"If you can beat Rei in the next fight, I'll wear a dress for a whole day. But if Rei beats you, you'll have to wear the dress."

Espio shook his head. "Wow. That is brutal Thomas, really brutal. But I like it. Alright, you got a bet."

"Let's swear on it."

Espio spit in his palm. Thomas did the same. The two shook hands. It was gross, but classic.

"I hope you picked out a nice gold dress to match your fur." Espio said.

"You wish."

Their home village of Yan was only a four-minute walk from Citan's dojo. It was a quaint, quiet settlement out in the countryside. Children played and the grown-ups tended to business. An old windmill sat on the rolling hills. It was one of Espio's and Thomas' favorite places to relax. The town sat uncomfortably close to the border separating the two nations, about twenty miles away.

A large concrete road ran through the center in which it split into two, forming a Y-shape. Several houses lined up on each side of the street. The largest house sat at the intersection, which belonged to the Village Elder. A large gold bell sat on its roof. Three main roads led out of Yan. The Northwest path led to Vanai, Junica's capital. Northeast led to the main border and into Murasa territory. South led to the dojo and eventually to the sea.

Espio entered his modest home with Thomas following suit. Espio knew exactly why he came along. You could literally smell the answer in the air.

"I'm home, mother."

"Hello son. I'm out in the back." she answered cheerfully.

Not surprisingly Rose was tending to her garden, a rather impressive one at that. A tuft of red hair partially covered her left eye. The two boys glanced over all the delicious corn, tomatoes, and eggplants lined up in neat rows. An apple and orange tree sat in the back of the far corners of the yard. Rose had a green thumb it seemed; her produce was popular among the villagers. She often sold them via delivery.

The blue chameleon stood up and gave her only son a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"How's my baby doing? Had a good day?"

Espio wiped his face, slightly embarrassed. It didn't help that his friend was watching. Thomas turned his head toward the sky, pretending not to see or hear anything. He's also doing a very bad job at it.

"Aww come on mom. Really?"

Rose affectionately rubbed his head. "I just want to see how my son is doing. You're all I have now."

"I'm doing fine, mom."

"He got his butt kicked today." Thomas interjected.

"What? By who? I'll kill him!" Rose shouted. Her eyes locked right onto him, lioness instincts about to kick in.

Espio's eyes were also pierced onto Thomas. He was about to murder him.

Thomas tried to calm them both down. "Sorry. Sorry! It was just a practice sparring match at the dojo."

A flustered Rose looked down at her son. "Is this true?"

The chameleon sighed. He really didn't want this brought up, not now at least.

"Yeah… I didn't do too well. I got beat pretty bad."

Thomas put his hands up. "It's nothing serious. I swear. It was just a practice fight. Nothing more."

"I will do better, mom. I'm going to practice hard."

Espio's mother seemed to calm down, thankfully. You really wouldn't want to see her on the war path. Not since last time.

"Okay then. But if anyone gives you a hard time, you let me know. I'll set it straight. Okay?"

"Thomas gives me a hard time. Set _him_ straight."

"He doesn't count."

"Now is there anything else I should know about?"

Both Espio and Thomas gave each other slightly awkward looks, and Rose picked up on it.

She crossed her arms. "Alright. Spit it out. What's going on you two."

"What?" Espio asked. "There's nothing going on."

"Don't fib to me, son. I know when you're fibbing."

Espio began fidgeting with his fingers. "Okay…fine. We kind of…sort of…made a bet."

Rose's eyes narrowed with a twitch. "What. Bet."

"If I beat the guy who did this to me in the next match, Thomas will have to wear a dress for a day. If I lose, I'll have to wear the dress."

Rose put her hands on her hips. "And you boys actually agreed to this?"

"Yep." Thomas said. "We did the spit-swear and everything."

"Didn't you just say the guy beat you pretty badly?" Rose asked.

"If I train enough, I can beat him. I know I can. Besides, seeing Thomas in a dress will make it all worth it."

"For your sake and mine, you better win. My son is no lady."

A loud ring from inside the house caught the three's attention.

"Cookies are done!" Rose announced with much giddiness.

Soon the two boys stood in the kitchen while Rose carefully placed the chocolate chip cookies onto a plate.

"Would you like a cookie, Thomas?"

"Like you need to ask." Espio muttered.

Thomas ever so eloquently plucked a cookie from the plate. "Why yes. Thank you very much Ms. Rose. I am quite honored that you have considered asking me. Your generosity truly and utterly knows no bounds."

"Just eat the cookie you spaz." Espio said.

Rose knew Thomas was just buttering her up, but she appreciated it just the same. To a single mother, compliments were always a welcome thing.

The chameleon and squirrel began consuming the baked goods. Espio took slow conservative bites. He didn't have much of an appetite. Thomas wolfed his down in record time.

"By the way son, I need you to make a delivery. It needs to be done before the Mass Prayer."

"Sure mom."

Rose went out to the backyard for a bit before coming back in with a large basket. It was filled with freshly-picked citrus oranges, wrapped with cellophane and topped with a rosebud. 'A touch of Rose' was her own little motto. Espio licked the remaining chocolate off his fingers before grabbing the basket.

"This is going to Tessie's, right?"

"Yes son. Be careful. Don't take too long."

Thomas stood up and followed Espio toward the door.

"Thanks for the cookies Ms. Rose. They were delicious as always."

"You're very welcome Thomas."

Tessie's home was just down the street, a cozy little white house on the corner. Espio knocked on the front door, with the fruit basket held tightly in his other hand. Thomas stared at the Village Elder's house across the way, not exactly sure what to think of it.

The door opened quickly, but it wasn't Tessie who answered the door. It was her lovely little daughter, Alicia. The cheeky white rabbit was the same age as Espio, and had been friends with him almost as long as Thomas has. She wore her favorite pair of blue jeans and pink shirt.

"What cha guys been up to?" she asked.

Espio always took notice of the long ears, the beautiful green eyes, and the twitching nose every time they met. What an unfair triple combination of cute. He'd have a butterfly in his stomach, but it was in pain from the earlier bout.

"Just making a delivery." Thomas answered.

Espio held up the basket. "T…This is for your mother Alicia. It's the oranges she wanted."

Alicia took the basket and was caught off guard of how heavy it was. She had to grip it with both paws to keep it from dropping.

Espio quickly stepped forward to offer a hand. "Do you need help?"

"Whew! No no, I got it. Thanks guys. I'll be sure to give this to her. She's in her room getting ready for the Mass Prayer and all. I better get ready too."

Thomas nodded. "We'll see you there."

"Sure!" The rabbit smiled. "Bye Espio. Bye Thomas."

Alicia closed the door with her foot while still holding the basket.

"What time is it?" Espio asked.

Thomas checked his aviator watch. "About twenty till six."

"Okay, we still have time."

At least, that's what they thought. The two barely stepped off the porch before they heard the bell atop the Elder's house. Ringing with a thundering presence, it was the bell that summoned an entire village.

"Already?" Espio asked. "The bell doesn't ring this early."

"Shoot. I got to get home and meet with my mom." Thomas said.

"Yeah. I got to get home too. I'll see you at the Mass."

Espio and Thomas split up to meet with their parents. As the bell continued to ring, more and more villagers emerged from their homes. Like a moth to flame, they swarmed toward the Elder's house. Some of them wore formal attire, some didn't. The Elder didn't mind how you dressed. He didn't even mind if you never show up. But they did anyway, simply because the prayers have seemed to work.

Ever since the Elder has started the daily prayers long ago, the village of Yan has been blessed with bountiful crops every spring. Children were born healthy. None of the people seem to have ever gotten sick. Whether or not it was all just a crazy coincidence, the villagers weren't about to risk stopping the prayers altogether.

The Village Elder was a bit of an enigma himself. Very little was known about the man. He didn't go by a name, he was simply known as 'Elder' by the people. The children loved spreading rumors and tall tales about the mysterious old man. Some said the Elder was immortal, or that he was not from this world, or that he was a shape shifter. Maybe he was a werewolf. On Saturdays he probably sucked blood from goats. Silly as these rumors were, one thing was for certain among the village folk: The Elder never leaves his house.

Out of everybody in the village, this bothered Thomas the most. He didn't like it at all.

The Elder himself stood at the front door, shaking everyone's hands as they entered. The slim old man greeted with a warm grandfatherly smile and a thanks for attending. He was pushing seventy. He was nearly six and a half feet tall with pale weathered skin, sunken face, and sympathetic eyes. But he was dapper with a slick black suit and tie.

Inside, the wooden chairs were quickly filled. Attendance was full. Espio, Rose, Thomas and his mother Summer sat in the same row. Alicia and Tessie were in the row in front of them.

Summer had a nice curly tuft of blonde hair that matched her purse, though she could ease up a bit on the makeup. She was one brush away from joining the circus. Tessie loved to wear jewelry. Rings, bracelets, and necklaces were her fancy. She had the same beautiful green eyes as her daughter.

Alicia waved back at them. "Hey guys." she whispered with a grin, ears perked.

The chameleon and squirrel returned the gesture. "Hey Alicia."

The chatter subsided when the Elder approached the altar. The house became deathly quiet.

The Elder cleared his throat. "Thank you for attending our Mass, people of Yan. Let us pray."

The people put their hands together and closed their eyes. They bowed their heads.

"We come here today to give to you our gratitude, Goddess. You have shown us your unfathomable generosity. You have given us our daily bread. You have blessed us with a life free from disease and pestilence. Amen."

"Amen." The villagers repeated.

"We are not perfect creatures, Goddess. We have sinned, but we do seek atonement. For if we are ever led astray, please lead us on the righteous path. We will follow. Amen."

"Amen."

"We shall have no other false gods or pretenders before us. We shall not be swayed by their influence. You are wise. Your will is absolute. Yasu, you are the one true Goddess. Amen."

"Amen."

The Elder gave a slow nod. "You may rise. Thank you for attending, people of Yan. I wish you a blessed day."

The villagers left the house as orderly as they came in. Espio and Alicia took in the nice breeze as they left the yard. Thomas stopped and looked back at the Elder who was standing at the door, waving and smiling at the people.

"Hey Thomas. What are you looking at?" Espio asked.

The Elder went back inside and shut the door, not acknowledging the squirrel's rather unflattering look.

"It's nothing Espio. You want to hang out still?"

"Sure. We can hang around for a bit. How about you Alicia, you want to join us?"

"Nah. Sorry guys. I have some chores I need doing. Maybe another time."

"You're such a buzzkill." Thomas said.

Alicia stuck out her tongue. "Can't help it, Tommy boy. I'll see ya around."

The rabbits separated down the street with the other villagers.

The squirrel looked up at Summer. "I'm going to chill with Espio for a bit, mom."

Summer petted him on the head. "Alright Thomas. Behave yourself. Don't give Rose a hard time."

Rose smiled. "Oh he is an absolute angel. He's one of the most polite children I've ever met. You've raised him well."

"Heh. Only around you and the cookies I reckon. He is an absolute rascal at home."

Rose nodded and chuckled. "Kids will be kids. Anyway I'll talk to you later Summer. I have to prepare another order."

Soon in Rose's kitchen, Espio and Thomas leaned back on the counter while she was carefully placing apples in another basket. The chameleon was less than excited; he knew what was coming next.

"As you can see." Rose said. "I have one more delivery for you to do."

Espio crossed his arms. "Who's it going to?"

"Ms. Tango."

Espio looked puzzled for a bit, and then he remembered. "Oh her, she lives down the road towards the capital. That house on the cliff."

Thomas nodded. "She makes really good apple pies too."

Rose neatly wrapped up the basket in cellophane and added the final touch. "It's about a quarter-mile down the road. It shouldn't take long. And I'll have a special treat waiting when you get back."

Espio raised an eyebrow. "What kind of treat?"

"It's a surprise. Come back when you're done and you'll find out."

"Okay. I'll be back soon." Espio said.

The chameleon took the basket and headed for the door. Naturally, the squirrel was right behind him.

"Be careful you two."

Thomas gave Espio a gentle pat on the shoulder. "I got his back, Ms. Rose."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Espio and Thomas began the trek northwest up the road, destination being Ms. Tango's house. From Yan, the path began atop a large hill that gradually descended. It provided a beautiful scenic route with endless fields of green on the left side, and a lively forest on the right side. Trade caravans often came to and fro from the capital, providing goods to travelers.

"You should talk to her." Thomas said.

"Excuse me?"

"You know, you should let her know how you feel."

"Let who know? What are you talking about?"

"Don't give me that. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Alicia? Thomas, we've had this conversation before, me and her are just friends. That's it."

"You know Espio, I'd be inclined to believe you…if you didn't stutter every single time you talk to her."

"W…What? No I don't."

"See? You're only thinking about her and you're doing it. I can help give you the courage to talk to her."

"I don't need your help Thomas."

"On the contrary, you do need help. And I'm willing to give you it. You can call me The Love Doctor."

Espio chuckled. "Oh please, you're the expert on love now? That's rich."

"Now c'mon Espy. Look at me. I am the definition of love. I got the absolutely fluffy chest, big bushy tail, and my baby blues. The girls can't resist me."

"And yet the only girl I ever see you with is your mom."

"They're too shy to talk to me. I don't blame them though. My animal magnetism can be quite…intimidating."

Espio rolled his eyes. "Oh brother…"

"Do you want me to tell her how you feel instead?"

"Do you want me to punch you in the throat?"

"Alright alright, have it your way Espio. I get the message. My offer still stands though. Anytime you need a visit to The Love Doctor, I'm here for you."

"Oh yeah. Right. I'll keep that in mind. Sure. Really. I will."

"Ease up on the sarcasm, Hoss."

From about a hundred feet above, Ms. Tango's house sat on a cliff overlooking the main road. The path to her home was an arduous climb. All her visitors were in for a workout. The two jogged up the dirt path with moderate effort.

Espio held the basket tight as he knocked on the door. Moments later a little old lady answered the door, Ms. Tango. She was a mole with curly gray hair. She was shorter than Espio and Thomas, just barely at four feet. Her oak walking cane slightly wobbled in her grip. Her incredibly thick bifocals were like magnifying glasses. She could probably pick up satellite signals with those things.

"Oh hello, dearie. You must be Rose's boy. Ezio, was it?"

"Espio, Miss."

"Oh fiddles. Sorry." Ms. Tango said. "And I recognize your friend over there. He's the troublemaker, I can tell. Tommy, was it?"

"Thomas. Close enough."

"And I've got a delivery of apples for you." Espio said.

Ms. Tango reached out and grabbed the basket. "Such a good boy. Please come on in."

Espio and Thomas stepped inside as little Ms. Tango waddled to the kitchen.

"Would you boys like some apple pie? Just baked it earlier this morning."

Thomas' tail twitched in excitement. "Ms. Tango, you are a treasure. I'll be glad to."

"Sounds good Ms. Tango." Espio said. "I'll have a slice."

"Okay, you two boys just go out in the back and have a seat. I'll be there in a jiffy."

The teenagers excused themselves and went out to the backyard. Two rocking chairs sat near the cliff's end, with a small coffee table between them. They didn't hesitate in taking their seats. It was quite a walk to get here, they could use the rest.

Espio leaned back while Thomas rocked the chair with his feet. It wasn't long before Ms. Tango scuttled toward them with a tray of goodies.

"Here you go dearies. A slice of apple pie for each of you, with a special surprise."

Thomas' mouth was slightly agape. "Ooh. Vanilla ice cream on top. That is awesome."

Espio was pleasantly surprised. "Thank you very much."

Ms. Tango placed an item on the table. "Here's a radio. You two can listen to some tunes while you eat."

Thomas pointed at her. "You are freaking legendary."

Espio gave a slight nod. "Thank you once again."

With a smile, Ms. Tango shuffled back into the house. Thomas didn't waste any time shoving forkfuls of the delicious treat into his mouth. Espio savored each sweet bite. Thomas wiped his mouth and turned on the radio. A rock station was playing, his favorite genre.

The squirrel was bobbing his head to the percussion while treating his fork like a drumstick. Espio just stared off into the distance. He wasn't really into music.

Thomas leaned back and sighed. "Isn't this the life Espio? We got pie and ice cream, a beautiful view, and rock-n-roll in our souls."

"Not really into the rock-n-roll, but the other two are nice. I can't complain."

"_That was Def Zeppelin with "When the Time Comes" and now we have a WKIT Special News Report."_

"A news report? Boo." Thomas said.

Espio turned up the volume. "Shh."

"_Tensions continue to rise between the nations of Junica and Murasa. Despite President Osmond's numerous attempts to contact Murasa's President, he has refused to answer. Osmond's intention was to have a meeting with President Taggart so they can discuss a revision of the peace treaty. The meeting was to take place at the Sentinel Building on the main border. More than a year ago, according to witnesses, a discovery was made within Murasan territory. Since the discovery, President Taggart and his subordinates have refused to divulge information regarding the event. It has remained top secret ever since. Experts speculate that Murasa has possessed some sort of weapon. Whether it is nuclear, biological, or something else entirely, Taggart isn't talking. Maintaining stability between the two nations has become increasingly difficult. Let us hope that this isn't a prelude to another war. We'll keep you up to date on all the details. This is 98.3 WKIT and this has been a Special News Report. Now back to the music."_

Espio turned off the radio. Both he and Thomas sat there in a rather uncomfortable silence. Memories of the war…they wanted to forget.

"You think there's going to be another war, Espio?"

"I hope not. We lost a lot of good people last time."

Thomas looked toward the ground. "Yeah…we did. We can't have that again."

"Right now all we can hope is that President Taggart comes to his senses."

"Yeah…I was never fond of that asshole." Thomas said. "He's the reason why we had that last war. Let's hope he won't start this one."

Espio stood up. "I agree. Let's move. We need to get back home."

Both of them peeked through the back door of the house to say their goodbyes to Ms. Tango. She was busy with a crossword puzzle.

"See you later Ms. Tango. Thanks for everything." Espio said.

Thomas patted his stomach. "You make the best pies."

"It's no problem dears. Come back soon! You're always welcome."

The chameleon and squirrel hoofed it back down the hill and onto the main path. In the sky, the sun was about a half hour away from sunset. If they continued the pace, they would be back in Yan with time to spare. But a faint sound from the forest has caught Espio's attention.

The chameleon stopped in his tracks. "Hold on. I hear something. I think it's someone's voice."

Thomas perked his ears. "...I think I hear it too."

Espio ran straight into the forest. "C'mon. Someone might need some help."

He was close behind him. "Are you sure we should be doing this?"

The two darted around the trees, ducking under branches and leaping over obstacles easily. The deeper they travelled the darker and more ominous their surroundings became. Espio and Thomas weren't fazed by the scenery, but the sight of armed men certainly did.

Taken by surprise, the boys halted immediately and ducked behind some bushes. About fifty yards away, there were a group of armed men standing outside three pick-up trucks. Machetes and assault rifles were held in their hands. The two were trying to identify the strangers.

Espio focused on them intently. "Ah. Those are the Red Vultures. I've heard about them."

"That bandit group?" Thomas asked. "They usually hang around in Murasa territory. What are they doing over here?"

"I don't know. Something must be up if they're all the way down here."

The Red Vultures were an ugly remnant of the war that happened four years ago. Dressed in red, this group was comprised of the men and women who had lost everything in the conflict. These unfortunate souls who no longer had families, jobs, and homes had to turn to scavenging, robbery, and even murder to survive. Realizing there's strength in numbers; these dregs of society banded together and set up several camps in Murasa. Any travelers or caravans who wandered too far were tempting fate, asking to be hunted by the Red Vultures. Their presence in Junica thus far is a mystery. Though lately, their actions have been getting bolder and more frequent…

"Who in the world is that?" Thomas asked. "That guy is freaking huge."

Espio noticed him too. "I don't know. But he doesn't seem to be part of the group."

The beast cowering before the Vultures was as mysterious as they come. He was easily seven feet tall; at least three hundred pounds. He was lean, but had muscle. The feet, claws, and facial features resembled that of a dragon, but he didn't have wings or a tail. The beast's entire body was wrapped in white bandage. Over that was a ragtag of tattered clothes, with a red scarf wrapped around his neck. He looked like the strong and silent wanderer you'd see in movies. The only uncovered part of this monster was his eyes, green eyes that brimmed with innocence and naivety.

"Have you seen my mom and dad? I…I can't find them." The stranger nervously asked.

The mo-hawked bandit laughed. He seemed to be biggest of the Vultures there. He wore a necklace of animal fangs and donned red face paint. The man went by the name of Viro.

"Get a load of this giant pussy!"

The Vultures cackled out loud as the giant squirmed uncomfortably.

"Please don't laugh at me…I...I just want to know where my mom and dad are…"

"Look. We don't know where your _mommy_ and _daddy_ are and we don't care. The boss is paying big money to capture you alive. Now come along."

"But…I can't come with you…I'm not allowed to trust strangers…strangers are bad…"

Thomas shook his head. "Wow…is that…is that guy serious?"

"This is not looking good at all. We have to save him."

"In case you haven't noticed, those are machine guns they have in their hands." Thomas said. "We're going to get mowed down if we go anywhere near them."

Viro pointed the assault rifle right in the giant's face. "Get in the truck. Don't make me tell you twice."

The big stranger may be naïve, but he wasn't stupid. He climbed into the back without much fuss. The pick-up truck sank a few inches under his considerable weight.

"Let's move out Vultures! Back to camp!" Viro announced.

The rowdy bandits climbed in the large trucks and soon the vehicles roared to life. The dust kicked up as they sped down the road. The Vultures soon vanished from Espio and Thomas' sight.

Thomas tapped him on the shoulder. "We're going to lose them, Espy. We got to haul tail if we want to save him."

Espio stood up. "Alright, let's go. Follow the tracks and keep your eyes peeled."

The two ran as fast as they could, as their kept their eyes on the dirt road. The multitude of tire tracks made following the Vultures easy. The sun was beginning to set, so they couldn't waste time. Several minutes of winding through the forest later, they have reached the enemy camp. They hunched down to catch their breath.

A ten-foot wooden wall surrounded the perimeter. The dirt road led straight to the only entrance and exit. They knew they couldn't just stroll in that way. It would be suicide. The camp was rather big in size, about half of Yan village. Shoddily constructed shacks littered throughout the settlement. Espio and Thomas ducked behind a tree just outside the wall.

"Stay here Thomas. I'm going to see if I can get a better vantage point, find out where they put our big guest."

The squirrel stayed low. "I'm not going anywhere. Be careful."

The chameleon scaled the tree easily and reached a branch above the wall. Espio slinked down onto the branch and crawled along slowly. He didn't want to make any sudden movements. He stopped at the branch's end and began surveying the territory.

"See anything?" Thomas asked in a half whisper.

"There's a bunch of little shacks everywhere. There are a couple people wandering around, they might be patrols. The rest are just lounging around the campfire in the middle."

"No sign of the big guy?"

Espio's eyes continued to monitor. "I'm still looking…wait. There's a shack in the very back. Two bandits are standing watch in front of it. It's the only shack with guards. That must be where they're keeping him."

Espio leapt over the barrier and landed silently. "Thomas, follow my lead. Stay close."

The squirrel scampered up the tree and leapt down behind the chameleon. They were now in enemy territory.

"I'm right behind you. Let's go."

Espio and Thomas moved east to the nearest shack and leaned against the wall. The chameleon peeked around the corner slowly, facing toward the north. The bandits were carrying on at the nearby campfire, about ten yards northwest. Fortunately, the encroaching night would make sneaking around easier.

"Don't see any patrols." Espio whispered. "Alright…go."

The two snuck to another shack several yards to the northeast. They stuck close to the wall and crept along. Espio peeked around the corner cautiously, and then immediately turned back.

"What is it?" Thomas whispered.

"There's a patrol coming down the road. Stay low."

Espio and Thomas kneeled and became statues. The bandit held the assault rifle in one hand as he casually strolled along. The two boys waited until he walked out of sight.

"Okay. We're getting close. A couple more houses and we're there."

The two crossed the road a short distance north to another shack. Espio did the usual peek around the corner. The coast was clear. But before Espio could take a step forward, Thomas grabbed his shoulder and held him back.

Espio quickly turned his head. "What the heck are you doing?"

Thomas pointed at the ground. Several empty beer bottles sat right in front of Espio's feet. If he had taken another step, he probably would've alerted the whole camp.

Espio felt a tad embarrassed by that oversight. "Thanks Thomas. I…should've been more careful."

"No problem bro." the squirrel said. "I think that's the house. I see the two guards."

Espio quickly scanned the yard. "Let's move around to the back. Try to catch them by surprise."

The two crept around to the right side, making sure to stay out of the guards' line of sight. They continued around to the back of the house. The boys took a moment to compose themselves. The next part was crucial.

"Okay." Espio whispered. "I'll take the guard on the left. You take the one on the right. On the count of three, we'll choke them out."

Thomas rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "Alright, some action."

The chameleon snuck around one side, while the squirrel slinked the other. The two stood behind the unsuspecting guards. Thomas looked at Espio for the signal.

Espio counted with his fingers. "One…two…three…"

The boys aptly applied the rear naked choke hold on the guards. One arm was placed in front of the neck, the other on the back, applying immense pressure to the head. The bandits struggled for several seconds before succumbing to sleep. The two gently laid the bodies down.

"We should hide them somewhere." Thomas whispered.

Espio nodded. "Good idea. Let's take them to the back."

The two dragged the unconscious guards around to the back of the house, laying them next to each other.

"Untapped potential baby. Master Citan's training came in handy." Thomas said.

Espio and Thomas raised their hands for a silent high-five.

"Indeed it did. Let's check if our target is inside."

The shack didn't have any windows, so the chameleon and squirrel put their ears to the door and listened. It sounded like Viro was inside, and he was in the middle of an important phone call.

"What do you mean it's now five million? I thought the deal was for ten million!"

"_That was before you idiots lost that behemoth. He was supposed to be ready for pickup yesterday. My superior does not tolerate failure and neither do I. Just be grateful you're getting anything at all."_

"Well, we have him now. He's right here with me."

"_Wow, you are good for something. Keep him safe and we'll make the exchange in three hours. If you lose him or harm him, you forfeit the money and your lives."_

"Y…Yes sir. We'll keep him safe. He isn't going anywhere."

"_Do not disappoint me."_

The call ended and Viro put down the cell phone. Espio and Thomas moved away from the door and you could tell they were both thinking the same thing.

"Ten million dollars?" Thomas whispered.

Espio nodded. "I know. We'll worry about that later. Now how do we take that bandit out?"

"How about I knock on the door, he steps out, and then we hit him from both sides."

Espio rubbed his chin. "Sounds simple enough. Let's do it. I'll take left, you take right."

Thomas knocked on the door and ducked down to the right side. Espio took position on the left.

Viro readied the machine gun. "Who's there?"

Thomas slowly reached out and knocked on the door again.

The bandit leader slowly stepped toward the door. "I said who's there?"

The boys kneeled, ready to spring as they heard Viro approach. It was quiet for a few seconds, and then suddenly the bandit kicked the door open. He immediately turned and aimed the gun at Thomas, who was caught off guard.

"Think you can trick me you furry little bastard?"

Espio leapt onto Viro's back and tried to choke him out, but the Vulture quickly backed up into the wall and knocked the chameleon down. Thomas took advantage of the distraction and threw a fierce punch, crashing straight into Viro's groin. You could almost hear a crunch. The Vulture groaned in pain as he fell to his knees. Espio regained his bearings and leapt up. He delivered a swift roundhouse kick straight to the back of Viro's head, knocking him down and out.

Espio grunted as he offered a hand. "That was too close. You okay Thomas?"

The squirrel stood up. "I should be asking you that."

"A bit sloppy but I'm fine. Now we're even."

"Let's go rescue the big guy, quick. We might've attracted some attention."

The both of them entered the shack. Sure enough there was their guest tied up in a corner, hands and feet bound tight.

Espio took out an edge knife and cut the ropes. "We're getting you out of here."

The beast sat up and rubbed his wrists. "You're here to rescue me…thank you."

Espio crossed his arms. "Don't thank me yet. We still have to escape this camp."

"It might be hard to be sneaky when there's a giant walking with us." Thomas said.

The creature hunched down after bumping his head on the ceiling.

Espio looked outside. "It's night now. Hopefully the dark will help us out. So are we ready?"

The squirrel stretched his arms out. "Let's do it."

The trio left the shack and made their way toward the camp's only exit. They darted from shack to shack with ease. Nightfall did help conceal their movements. The campfire and the surrounding Vultures would prove to be their biggest obstacle. The fire's illuminating glow would blow their cover if they got anywhere near it. Unfortunately, it was too close to the exit's path.

Just as Espio and Thomas approached the last shack, the giant behind them accidentally stepped on a twig. A loud snap echoed through the camp. He was caught right out in the open. Every Vulture around the campfire stared right at him.

"Oh…oh no…I'm so sorry guys…" The gentle giant stammered.

A bandit stood up. "What the hell are you doing out here?"

"Run!" Thomas shouted.

"Who the hell is that?"

The two boys ran like the wind with the bandaged beast surprisingly keeping pace with them. The bandits began to open fire on the trio. Bullets kicked up the ground behind them.

"Don't shoot the giant you morons!" a bandit yelled. "You can kill the other two."

The three escaped the camp, just not in the way that they had liked. They had no idea where to go in the darkness, so they just ran on pure instinct. Through the dense forest they sprinted, not daring to look back. Adrenaline and a hint of fear pumped through their veins. They ran for what felt like forever, and then fatigue set in. They slowed down and ducked behind a tree to rest.

Thomas panted heavily. "Are they gone?"

They could barely hear pickup trucks off in the distance, but nothing in their immediate vicinity.

Espio was catching his breath. "I think we're safe. Might be best to stay away from the roads for now."

The squirrel looked over at the beast. "Alright. Now I have some questions for you, bucko."

The stranger looked slightly confused. "Me? Um…okay…what did you want to ask me?"

"What are you supposed to be anyway? Are you supposed to be a dragon? You look like one."

The beast crossed his arms and legs, becoming defensive. "I…I don't know myself."

"You don't know what you are?" Thomas asked. "Are you serious? Is this guy serious?"

"It's kind of a long story. I can't really explain right now."

"Okay, then how about you tell us what those bandits want with you. Someone was willing to spend ten million dollars to get their hands on you."

The beast shook his head. "I…I don't know. I was just walking along in the forest and those bad guys showed up."

"Are you sure? You must've done something to have someone spend that much money on you."

"I'm sorry…but I haven't done anything. I have no idea what they want from me."

"What's with the get-up? Why is your whole body wrapped in bandage?"

"My caretaker said it's to protect me."

"Protect you? Protect you from what?"

The stranger fidgeted awkwardly. "She never really said…or maybe she did…but I don't really know…I don't really remember…"

Thomas looked a tad frustrated. "So let me get this straight. You don't know what you are, and you don't know why all these people are after you. And you don't know why you dress like that. And you just expect us to believe this crap?"

"Take it easy Thomas." Espio said.

"Espio, we risked our asses to save this guy. The least he could do is be honest with us."

"I am being honest with you." The stranger firmly said.

"Thomas, I think we should concentrate on getting home." Espio said.

The squirrel glared at him. "Do you know where we are? Because I don't."

Espio shrugged. "I don't either. Damn it. It's too dark, and those bandits are prowling the roads. What are we going to do?"

The beast hesitantly raised a claw. "Uh…I can see in the dark, and I know where we are."

Both Thomas and Espio looked at him. "You do?"

"Well…I mean I know where my home is from here. I can take you there if you want. We can spend the night there."

The chameleon paused. "Wait a minute. Are you sure that's safe? Won't the Vultures be looking for you there?"

"My home is very well-hidden. There's no way they'll find it."

Espio sighed. "I hope so. We have no other options."

"Your mom is going to be so pissed." Thomas said, snickering. "She is going to destroy you."

Espio smirked. "Oh don't worry. I'm sure your mom is going to whip your butt too."

"Not nearly as bad as yours."

The stranger stood up. "Um…I can lead the way whenever you're ready."

"Sure thing. Lead on." Thomas said.

The giant lead the way with the boys right behind him.

"By the way, what's your name?" Espio asked.

The lumbering beast turned around and offered his claw. "I'm Ian. Nice to meet you."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Vanai, Junica's Capital – The Presidential House**

The Penguin of the People. That's what the citizens lovingly nicknamed President Osmond. He sat behind his desk in the Oval Office. He was a portly, relatively short man wearing his signature bowtie. The president barely stood at five feet. He was a fifty-two year old man, who had more hair on his arms than on his shiny head. Judging from his rotund figure, Osmond loved to eat. He couldn't stay from his lemon meringue pie. Buffets feared him. But he knew daily exercise was important, his morning walks kept him reasonably toned. Despite his weakness for sweets, the President was an inspiring leader.

Osmond was serving his second consecutive term, year seven. He beat his opponents by landslides. The people of Junica loved him. They respected him. Osmond always put the people first. Taxes were the lowest in the region in over thirty years. The economy was healthy and thriving. There was even a myth going around that Osmond single-handedly halted the last war.

He stared at his revised peace treaty, deep in thought. The President had to be careful how to approach his next course of action. If the past was any indication, it's that President Taggart was a ticking time bomb. The slightest provocation or miscommunication could trigger a rather hostile confrontation, or worse.

A knock on the door caught his attention.

"Yes? Who is it?"

"It's me, Mr. President."

Osmond recognized the voice. "Come in."

A rather husky figure entered the Oval Office, a red armadillo with large fists, dark brown eyes, and an iron backside. His code name was Mighty. His true identity was classified. Although armadillos aren't known for subtlety, when it came to scouting, infiltration, and intelligence, you'd be hard-pressed to find a better man, or rather teenager, for the job. He was a relatively new recruit, started about two years ago. In that short time he has proven to be Osmond's most dependable agent. Whatever job the President assigned him, it was completed with the utmost efficiency. He wasn't much for nonsense.

He stood like a statue before Osmond, enormous hands behind his back.

"What's the job Mr. President." the armadillo asked.

"Mighty, I'm sure you've heard the whisperings and hearsay. You've noticed the unease and tension among our people."

"War is approaching, Osmond. It'd be harder _not_ to notice it."

"Taggart isn't responding to my calls and has been intentionally avoiding any contact with me. I know Taggart. He isn't the type to shy away and stay quiet. Something is going on over there."

"Osmond, you know I am at your service. What are your orders."

"Mighty, I won't sugarcoat it. This assignment will probably be your most dangerous one yet. I really, really didn't want to do this. But due to the current circumstances, I have no choice at this point."

He remained still. "Go on."

"I need you to go into Murasa's capital, Faion, and gather intel on Taggart's secret discovery."

"The heart of the enemy country." Mighty said.

"Technically they're not the enemy at the moment, but that could change very soon. I'm sure you already know that you need to keep a low profile for this operation."

Mighty gave the slightest of nods. "Obviously."

"Keep your ear to the ground and find out whatever you can. Whether it's from the citizens, police, military, it doesn't matter. I'll take every bit of information I can get. It's a big city, there's bound to be a leak or two."

Mighty crossed his arms. "You sound nervous."

Osmond sighed. "I have every right to be. Taggart has possessed a weapon and I don't even know what it is. There's no telling when he'll bring the war to our doorstep. That is why I'm sending you Mighty. You are dependable. You get things done. I need to know what we're up against."

"What is the method of travel?" Mighty asked.

Osmond placed a plane ticket and an ID card on the desk. "There's a 7:30 flight tomorrow morning at Ames Airport. Board it and it will take you to Dumas Airport, which is about seven miles from Faion. Security is bound to be tight inside and outside the capital. Many are on edge."

"I'll be discreet, as always."

"Once you've reached the city, go to 5th Street. Report to me then."

The armadillo checked his cell phone. "I'll use the usual encrypted channels."

"Excellent. Mighty, you are dismissed. Good luck."

The armadillo grabbed the ticket and ID before turning toward the door. "Won't need it."

As Mighty walked out of the Presidential House he checked his identification card. As expected, it read 'Mighty the Armadillo'. This is just one of many aliases he has assumed since working with Osmond. Whenever he is given a new assignment, he is given a new name to go with it. He's changed identities so much that he nearly forgot the one he was born with. The last war along with Taggart's secrecy has given Osmond enough reason to be extremely cautious.

The armadillo has taken a liking to the Mighty moniker. Its name signifies great strength, something he undoubtedly possesses. It's certainly a more interesting name than the previous ones he had. Joey, Timothy, and Will were just a few of them. Perhaps when this job is done, he'll ask Osmond to keep the name.

Mighty checked his phone as he strolled down Bell Avenue. He was a tad disappointed when he didn't receive any messages. He was expecting one.

He strolled three blocks south to the Knights Inn hotel, a cheap but serviceable joint. Mighty had already checked in before his visit to the Presidential House. He was staying in Room 209 on the second floor. He walked past the lobby and up the stairs, ignoring the clerks.

His room was at the end of the east hall. He took a casual look behind him to make sure he wasn't followed. It was a common practice in his line of work. With a swipe of his hotel card, he entered the room and took the necessary precautions. He checked for bugs. Door was locked. Window was locked. He closed the curtains in case of snipers. All clear. Mighty lay back on his bed. He had a big day tomorrow, and he needed to be up early.

**Unknown Forest – Junica **

Ian, Espio, and Thomas trudged through the darkened forest, staying one step ahead of the prowling Red Vultures. Ian's ability to see in the dark was a bit unsettling to the two boys, but such matters were not worth worrying about right now.

The large creature approached what appeared to be a large rock wall. Numerous vines draped down in front of it. To a passerby it looked like an ordinary wall, but Ian knew its secret. The beast got down on all fours and crawled forth.

Thomas looked puzzled. "What are you doing?"

"Follow me. This is the way to my home."

The two gave each other an odd look before following suit. The vines gave way to a crawlspace just big enough to fit Ian and the two. The vines fell back into position once they passed through, covering the small entrance perfectly. Once inside, they stood up on the cold stone floor. It was pitch black.

"I can't see a thing." Espio said.

Thomas tried squinting but to no avail. "Yeah. You got a light Ian?"

Ian hesitated for a moment. "Y…Yeah. I'll be right back."

Espio and Thomas were anxious as they stood there in the darkness. They heard the giant's heavy footsteps echo from the other side of the room. Soon an orange flame caught their attention. Ian came back carrying a lantern. Using it, he walked toward a nearby table and lit another lantern. The room was now illuminated with a soft glow.

Ian looked toward the ground. "Well…this is my home. I know it isn't much but…welcome."

"You live in a cave?" Thomas asked.

"I wouldn't even call it a cave." Espio said. "Looks more like a den."

The beast shrugged. "Y…Yeah. It's all I have."

The squirrel crossed his arms. "You mentioned having a caretaker. Is she here?"

Ian sat down and crossed his legs. "She…passed away years ago."

Thomas slightly cringed. "Oh…sorry about that man."

"It's okay. I've gotten over it."

Espio and Thomas decided to sit down as well. It had been a long, long day to say the least. They deserved the much-needed rest. Despite the rough stone floor, it was surprisingly cozy.

The squirrel turned his head toward Ian. "So…what's your story? Where are you from?"

"Are you seriously going to do this again?" Espio asked.

"Espio, we're safe now. We've got a roof over our heads and those bandits aren't going to find us. He can answer a few questions."

Ian raised a claw. "It's okay Espio. I'll tell you guys everything I know about myself. Okay?"

"Fair enough." Thomas said.

The stranger sighed and composed himself. "My…caretaker raised me as her own since I was an infant. I never once go to see my parents…"

"You don't know where your parents are. You said you were looking for them."

"Yeah. My caretaker said she didn't know where they were. She found me in this very forest. She said that when she first laid eyes on me, she knew that I was…special. She kept me close…made sure I never strayed from home."

"You and your caretaker lived in this…den?" Espio asked.

"I know it isn't much. I didn't have a lot growing up. I didn't have any friends. My caretaker said talking to other people was dangerous, that the world outside was dangerous. She said that all I needed was her. No one else was to be trusted."

"She's a bit overprotective don't you think? Did she bandage you up too?"

"Yeah…but she said that it's for my own good. For my own protection. That I have to cover my body with these bandages. I don't even know what I look like. I get scared sometimes when I think about it."

Espio cleared his throat. "I don't mean any disrespect, but since your caretaker passed away, have you ever thought of taking those bandages off? I imagine it would be a lot more comfortable."

"I know…but I've been in these bandages so long that I just feel more comfortable with them."

Thomas shook his head in disbelief. "Just take them off dude. I mean look at you. You're a grown man, or beast, or whatever you are. Grow some balls and live your life…you do have balls right?"

"Umm…Yeah I guess?"

"Let's not rush him into this Thomas. He has to decide on his own." Espio advised.

"Yeah." Ian said. "I will take these off, just not now. Sorry…but I don't think I'm ready yet."

"If people were willing to spend millions of dollars just to get to you Ian, maybe it is better that we don't know more about you." Espio said.

Thomas huffed. "Says you. It just makes it more intriguing, but whatever. Ian, you _will_ take those bandages off eventually. Got it? "

Ian paused for a few seconds and then nodded. "Got it. I…I will."

"Let's swear on it." Thomas said.

The squirrel spit in his palm and extended it toward Ian. The bandaged one looked absolutely confused as he stared at the slightly moist hand.

Espio clued him in. "Ian, you're supposed to spit in your hand and then shake his."

The monster reeled back in disgust. "That's awfully unsanitary."

"It's a way for friends to know that they won't go back on their word." Espio said. "It's like a promise."

Ian paused as he felt an odd feeling in his chest, like a weight has been lifted. "We're…friends?"

"Of course." Espio said. "You helped us and brought us to your home. That takes a lot of trust."

Thomas agreed. "Yeah, you seem like a pretty nice guy. And who wouldn't want to be friends with a seven-foot badass with balls of steel?"

Ian fidgeted around awkwardly, feeling his face blush underneath the bandages. "Thanks…I never really had friends before."

"Friends are a great thing. Always hang on to them."

"I will. Thank you."

Espio stretched himself as he yawned. "I think I'm going to turn in for the night. It's been a long day."

Thomas' eyes were starting to droop. "Same here. Is there a place around here where we could crash?"

Ian cocked his head to the side. "Crash?"

"He means sleep." Espio said.

"Oh. Right. There are a couple beds of hay in the back room you can use. I'll sleep right here. I'll be fine."

"Hay beds?" Thomas asked.

"We don't have much in the way of options Thomas. It's better than sleeping outside with the bandits."

"Cool your jets. I wasn't complaining."

Thomas, Espio, and Ian wished each other good nights as they got into their beds. Ian didn't remember the last time that he truly felt so happy, so full of life. He had actual friends. With a grin and an elated sigh, he shifted his massive frame into a comfortable position. Within moments he fell asleep.

Thomas awoke first the next morning. He rubbed his eyes and looked over at Espio, who appeared to be sleeping. A mischievous grin spread across the squirrel's face. What a perfect opportunity. He snuck over to Espio's bed and looked at him. His eyes wandered over to his tail. Espio's tail was extremely sensitive; a quick tug on it would jolt him awake. Thomas held back a chuckle as he reached toward his target.

"Do you value your life?"

The squirrel instantly froze, his heart almost leaping out of his throat. Espio's eyes instantly snapped open and glared at Thomas.

"I was just stretching."

"Sure you were. Is Ian awake yet?"

"I haven't checked. Let's go ask him if he knows the way back to the village."

Espio stretched himself out and followed Thomas into the main room, but it was empty. Ian was nowhere to be found.

A nervous Thomas stopped in his tracks. "Where the heck did he go? Did the bandits get him?"

"Calm down. Let's see if he's outside first." Espio said.

"I really hope the bandits didn't get him again."

The two crawled back outside. The morning sun's rays shone through the trees. Wildlife was making their usual calls. The boys looked around but Ian wasn't in sight.

"Ian! Where are you?" Thomas yelled.

"I'm over here." said a voice in the distance.

Espio's ears were able to pinpoint the direction. "Behind the rock wall."

They walked around and there was Ian, on top of a small hill. His back was to them. He appeared to be looking down at the ground. Once Espio and Thomas got close, he turned around to greet them.

"Good morning Espio. Good morning Thomas."

"What are you doing all the way up here? We were looking for you." Thomas said.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. I was praying to my caretaker."

Espio looked behind Ian. There was a small grave with the name 'Julia' crudely marked on it. A single sunflower was placed in front of the tombstone.

Thomas' ears and tail drooped, feeling guilty. "Sorry man. I didn't know. I have to stop doing that."

"It's okay. She always did like sunflowers. Did you guys need my help with something?"

Espio smirked ever so slightly. "We were wondering if you could lead us home. Do you know your way around here?"

"Yeah…I think so. I've traveled a lot since my caretaker passed away. Where do you guys live?"

"We're from Yan Village." Thomas said. "It's southeast of the Junica capital."

"Wait a minute." Espio interrupted. "What about the Red Vultures?"

Ian pointed his snout upward, seemingly sniffing the air. "I haven't seen or heard anything all morning. It's been really quiet."

"Either they stopped looking or something else happened." Thomas said. "We might as well go while we have the chance."

Ian sheepishly put his hands together. "I'm ready when you are."

Thomas waved his arm. "Lead on, Balls of Steel."

Ian blushed as he did a double take. "W…What? You…you don't have to call me that."

"Just reminding you to be brave."

The two took caution as they followed Ian through the thick forest. They didn't know if the Vultures truly did stop looking for them. The boys had to keep their eyes and wits sharp. As they walked, the scenery around Espio and Thomas slowly became more familiar to them. Ian had a great sense of direction. Their hopes were getting higher as they reached the main road that connected Yan and Ms. Tango's house. In less than ten minutes they were back on the path home.

The chameleon pointed. "There's our village up on the hill. Nice work Ian."

Thomas patted both Ian and Espio on their backs. "You're awesome Ian. Finally. Home Sweet Home!"

The monster scratched the back of his head. "It's no problem."

"Say…why don't you come with us?" Espio asked. "Get to know some of the people there."

Ian was surprised. "Come with you…into the village? Uh…is that a good idea? I don't think they would like me very much. I tend to scare people away."

"Oh that's nonsense." Espio said. "I've been born and raised in Yan all my life. These are good people, Ian. We don't judge books by their covers."

Thomas tried to reassure him. "You'll fit in fine. There are stranger things in the village I'd be more worried about."

Ian had a worried look in his eye. "Like what?"

"I'll explain later." The squirrel said. "Let's get a move on and face the music. Right Espio?"

Espio shook his head. He knew what he was talking about and wasn't looking forward to it. "Right."

The trio entered Yan. Espio and Thomas were happy to be back home. Ian tried to avoid eye contact with the curious villagers, who pretty much just stopped and stared at him. He could see them whispering among themselves.

Ian tried ducking behind Espio. "I don't think they like me."

"They're just curious. Give it time."

Thomas got a glimpse of the Elder standing on the steps of his house. The old man narrowed his eyes at Ian. It wasn't the most flattering of looks. The squirrel noticed that the Elder uttered a single word before going inside and shutting the door. Unfortunately, Thomas was too far to hear it.

The three approached Espio's front door and stopped. The chameleon took a deep breath. He felt like he was about to be sentenced to death row.

Thomas whistled. "Well, I think this is my cue to leave. Espio, good luck with your mom. If you die, I get your stuff."

"Oh shut up. And good luck with yours Thomas."

With an uneasy smirk, the squirrel waved before running off across the street.

"Ian, do you mind just staying right here? It might get ugly inside."

The beast nodded repeatedly. "Okay. I'll be right here."

Espio took a deep breath before stepping inside his home, preparing for the worst. Rose was there sitting at the kitchen table, looking absolutely sullen. Her eyes had a hint of red, she had been crying. Her hair was a ragged mess. She had lost her motivation. Rose was almost convinced that she had lost her only son.

"I'm home mom."

Those words were like a shot of adrenaline to the heart. Rose jumped out of her seat and saw Espio in the living room. A surge of emotions overwhelmed her. She rushed over and gave her son a heartfelt hug.

"My son, thank goodness you're back! I was so scared!"

"I'm sorry mom. I didn't mean to worry you."

"I'm glad you're safe son. I really am. Oh my God…"

Rose released the hug and looked at him with a warm smile. She gently pat him on the head followed by a kiss. Rose casually got up and walked back into the kitchen. Espio was rather shocked, but relieved that his mother took it a lot better than he thought.

Her mother re-emerged from the kitchen with a rolling pin in one hand, and a flame in her eyes that would make the devil himself pause.

Rose marched toward her son with incredible fury. "NOW WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Espio instantly backed up behind the couch. "WHOA WHOA! Hey! Calm down! What are you going to do with that?"

Her mother swung the air with the force of a seasoned batter. "YOU ARE GROUNDED, DO YOU HEAR ME? GROUNDED!"

The panicked son stepped carefully to keep his distance. "JUST CALM DOWN. LET ME EXPLAIN. Please. I'll tell you what happened."

Rose menacingly slapped the rolling pin into her other hand. "START TALKING, AND DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME."

Espio wouldn't dare let Rose out of his sight. He made sure to stay out of rolling-pin distance.

"Thomas and I saw someone who was in trouble in the woods. He was being taken away by bandits. It was the Red Vultures. We followed them into their camp and rescued him. It was dark by the time that happened."

"Who is this guy you rescued?"

"His name is Ian. He's a bit…different from other people. He's right outside. I'll call him in here if you want."

Her rolling-pin was still primed. "Do it."

"Alright. Hey Ian!"

The stranger peeked through the screen door. "Y…Yes?"

"Come in here. My mom wants to see you."

Ian ducked down and barely squeezed through the front door. He had to hunch down to keep himself from hitting the ceiling. He raised a claw and waved a tiny hello.

Rose was flabbergasted. "Oh my goodness, aren't you a big fella. You remind me of a dragon. Why are you covered in bandages? Are you hurt?"

"He's fine mom. It's the way he dresses. May I finish the story?"

Rose continued to stare at Ian. "Go on."

"The bandits saw us and we ran into the forest to escape. We got lost and didn't know how to get home. Ian let us spend the night at his house. Next morning, he helped us get back home. That's what happened. And I'm sorry."

Rose rubbed her chin. "So let me get this straight. Not only did you not come home like you were supposed to, but you foolishly risked your life against a bunch of murderous bandits? The Red Vultures of all people? I AM GOING TO GROUND YOU SO HARD YOU ARE PRACTICALLY BURIED."

Ian barely talked above a whisper. "He did save my life ma'am."

"Thank you for the input. Butt out."

Ian wanted to curl into a ball. "Okay..."

"So you just wanted me to ignore an innocent person in trouble and let the bandits take him away? What if he had gotten killed?"

"Risking your life to save a complete stranger from those thugs is completely foolish. You are not a hero Espio. You are not the savior of the people. You are my son, and I will not lose you over some stupid bravery kick."

"I see you've already forgotten the promise I made to dad. Can't say I'm surprised."

"Espio, you ought to seriously watch what you say from here on out. You are knocking on trouble's door really hard right now. You are not to mention your father in this house or anywhere else. Do you understand me?"

The chameleon looked down at the floor, mumbling incoherently.

"I said do you understand me."

He continued to mutter to himself, almost refusing to answer.

"I will not ask you again Espio."

"Yes mom..."

"Now go to your room. You're grounded until I say so. Ian, it was nice meeting you. Now please leave."


End file.
